neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Husky
The travelers going between Avistan and Tian Xia through the Crown of the World sometimes tell tales of seeing dogs that walk and talk like men, though most people dismiss the tales as pure fiction. No one is sure where the Huskies originally came from, though a common theory are that they are descended from feral dogs that were exposed to some sort of a transmutation spell. Nonetheless Huskies make their homes in the mountains of the Crown of the World, and in the abandoned Dwarven and Gnomish ruins around the continent. '' '' The harsh environments of the Crown of the World have led the Huskies to become very efficient travelers, and expert hunters. The many dangers that are native to the Crown of the World have caused the Huskies to become adept at spotting, reacting to, and hiding from them. Due to their Canine heritage Huskies have inherited a keen sense of smell and a powerful bite. Physical Description These humanoid canine beings are covered from head to toe in fur. The fur on the Husky's back, top of their tail, Lower arms and Legs, and the top of their head is typically Black, Brown, or Gray. The fur elsewhere is usually white. In addition Huskies can possibly have an entirely white coat of fur. Due to their appearance Huskies are sometimes mistaken for other beast races, such as Catfolk, Kitsune, and occasionally even Gnoll. Sometimes, to the Husky's determent, they are also mistaken for werewolves. Society Husky society, due to the harsh environment that they live in, is very group oriented. The leader of a settlement or group is called the Alpha. The Alpha is typically the strongest of the group or the most suited for a leadership position. Most ideas that affect the group as a whole have to be approved by the group's Alpha. Relations Huskies are a bit slow to trust members of other races, this is in part due to the hostilities they have faced in the past due to mistaken identity as a race. Once someone has earned a Husky's trust however they will typically be a loyal friend until they are betrayed by that individual. Alignment and Religion Due to their settlements being in Dwarven and Gnomish ruins, Huskies have adopted most of the Dwarven and Gnomish gods as their own.In particular Most Huskies tend to worship Angradd, Kols, or Torrag.The groups that live in mountains tend to worship a number of other minor deities of their own. Huskies are typically of good or neutral alignments. Racial Traits Feat and Skill Racial Traits. Camouflage (Cold): Prerequisites: None; Benefit: Choose a ranger favored terrain type. Members of this race gain a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks while within that terrain type. 1 RP Quick Reactions: Prerequisites: None; Benefit: Members of this race receive Improved Initiative as a bonus feat. 2 RP Skill Training (Perception, Survival): Prerequisites: None; Benefit: Pick up to two skills. These skills are always considered class skills for members of this race. 1 RP Skill Bonus (Perception): Prerequisites: None; Benefits: Pick a single skill. Members of this race gain a +2 racial bonus on skill checks made with this skill. Alternatively, pick two related skills—each member of this race gains a +1 racial bonus on these skills during character creation. Special: This trait can be taken up to three times. Each time it is taken, choose a different skill (+2 bonus) or two different skills (+1 bonus on one of character's choice). 2 RP Movement Racial Traits Terrain Stride (Cold): Prerequisite: Normal speed; Benefit: Choose a ranger favored terrain type. Members of this race can move through natural difficult terrain at their normal speed while within the chosen terrain. Magically altered terrain affects them normally. 1 RP Fast: Prerequisite: Normal speed; Benefit: Members of this race gain a +10 foot bonus to their base speed; Special: This trait can be taken more than once, but each time it is, the cost increases by 1 RP. Its effects stack. 1 RP Mountaineer: Prerequisites: None; Benefit: Members of this race are immune to altitude sickness and do not lose their Dexterity bonus to AC when making Climb checks or Acrobatics checks to cross narrow or slippery surfaces. 1 RP Offensive Traits Bite (x2): Prerequisites: Small or larger size; Benefit: Members of this race gain a natural bite attack, dealing damage equivalent to that of a creature two size categories lower than normal for their size (1d2 for Small races, 1d3 for Medium, etc.). The bite is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the creature is wielding manufactured weapons. Special: This trait can be taken up to two times. The second time it is taken, the bite damage increases by one size category. 2 RP Senses Racial Traits Scent: Prerequisites: None; Benefit: Members of this race gain the scent ability. 4 RP Alternate Racial Traits Master Tinke'r: Prerequisites: None; Benefit: Members of this race gain a +1 bonus on Disable Device and Knowledge (engineering) checks. Members of this race are also treated as proficient with any weapon they have personally crafted. 2 RP (Replaces Terrain Stride (Cold) and Mountaineer) ''Huskies with this Racial Trait, instead of traversing the hostile environments outside their home in the ruins, have taken to learning and mastering the ancient machinery left behind by the ruin's former inhabitants. '''Stalker: Prerequisites: None; Benefit: Perception and Stealth are always class skills for members of this race. 1 RP (Replaces Skill Training) Instead of learning basic survival skills at a young age Huskies with this trait were trained in the art of stealth that they may have an easier time stalking prey to kill it. Huskies with this trait typically do not stray too far from the settlement that they live in. Desert Runner: Prerequisites: None; Benefit: Members of this race receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue and exhaustion, as well as any other ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, and hot or cold environments. 2 RP (Replaces Quick Reactions) Huskies with this Racial trait are more inclined to leave their original settlement to trade with other races, and travel the world. Huskies with this trait are the ones who bring back information from other races to their community. Due to their higher level of trust for other races these huskies are slower to react to danger. Category:Custom Races